


Coffee Time

by thelilnan



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 13:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelilnan/pseuds/thelilnan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur wants coffee but can't have it. Martin finds a solution.</p>
<p>And they are cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Time

Arthur didn’t much care for coffee. Well, no, he liked coffee. Quite a lot, in fact. But he didn’t so much like how it made him feel; jittery and on edge and bouncing off the walls of GERTIE even more so than usual. Mum pretty much banned him from ever drinking it or any other form of caffeine and he had to agree with that decision. Coffee, as lovely as it tasted, was not worth the heart palpitations.

Except on the really cold flights. Then Arthur would throw care to the freezing winds and brew three cups of coffee (well, two sets of two coffees and then just leave one around the cabin on the cargo flights Mum opted out of and he’d call their little passenger and Douglas would give him such a look…) but made sure not to drink it. Not even a little sip. He would just cradle the little cup of warmth and let the steam warm his cheeks and maybe sniff it a bit, which was almost as good as tasting it.

One day, on a trip to Oslo, Martin finally asked, “Arthur, why do you bother making a cup of coffee for yourself if you never even drink it?”

“Can’t handle the caffeine, Skip. It makes my heart go funny. But I like the smell and warmth, especially on the cold flights when Mum decides we can’t use the heater.”

“Yes, funny thing about coffee, though,” Douglas chimed in, “It comes in decaf. Surely you can afford a personal bag of decaf coffee grounds for these very flights.”

Arthur shrugged, collecting the empty cups from the pilots’ coffees, “I’ll bring it up with Mum when we get home. But she barely likes me having decaf tea, I dunno how she’ll ever go for coffee, decaffeinated or not.”

“Really, Arthur, you’re 30 years old. You don’t need an allowance to purchase coffee grounds.”

This time he laughed as he headed back to the kitchen and to tend to their little coffee passenger in 1A. Martin followed him, catching his sleeve just before he went to see “Joe.”

“What is it, Skip? I didn’t forget anything, did I?”

Martin smiled awkwardly and shook his head, “Er, no, no. I just thought I might have another solution for your coffee problem. A free solution.”

That definitely interested Arthur, being quite nearly as poor as Martin was, save for food and lodging, “What is it??”

Martin pulled open a cupboard near the floor, one Arthur rarely noticed anyway, being quite a bit taller and always looking at either the mini-fridge, the microwave, or the shoulder-high cupboards. Truth be told, no one but Martin really cared for that floor-level cupboard, which was why he stored his favorite snacks in there, along with…

“Cocoa!!” Arthur shouted excitedly, bouncing on the spot, “Brilliant!”

Martin laughed, grabbing another cup to make Arthur’s cocoa, “This way you’ll get a hot drink without that pesky caffeine.”

Abruptly, Arthur grabbed him from behind and hugged him tight, which not only startled Martin into making one of those high-pitched, throaty sounds, but prohibited him from actually making the cocoa. Arthur didn’t seem to be very concerned with that.

“Oh thank you, skip! That’s the perfect idea! And now I won’t have to make two pairs of coffee and waste cups, even if that means Joe won’t fly with us anymore. He’s the nicest passenger we’ve ever had. But think how happy Mum will be that I’ll only have to use three cups!”

“Alright, you’re thankful! Please let go, Arthur!” Martin choked, face pink with embarrassment and collection of blood in his head from being hugged so tightly. Arthur did let him go and let him make his cocoa, taking time to memorize exactly how to make just one cup of cocoa.

Then on, Arthur had cocoa with little marshmallows every cold winter flight they went on and quite frequently he shared his cocoa time with Martin, who had coffee, but they sat on the floor together and talked and it was just.

Perfect.

Though he did miss Joe.

 

End.


End file.
